Mitchellville, Maryland
}} |subdivision_type1 = State |subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_type2 = County |subdivision_name2 = Prince George's}} |government_footnotes = |government_type = |leader_title = |leader_name = |leader_title1 = |leader_name1 = |established_title = |established_date = |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 12.9 |area_land_km2 = 12.9 |area_water_km2 = 0.0 |area_total_sq_mi = 5.0 |area_land_sq_mi = 5.0 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.0 |population_as_of = 2010 |population_footnotes = |population_total = 10967 |population_density_km2 = auto |population_density_sq_mi = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = EDT |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = |elevation_m = 32 |elevation_ft = 105 |coordinates = |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 20716, 20717, 20721, 20720 |area_code = 301 |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 24-52975 |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0597758 |website = |footnotes = }} Mitchellville is an unincorporated area and census-designated place (CDP) in Prince George's County, Maryland, United States. The population was 10,967 at the 2010 census. Geography Mitchellville is located at . According to the United States Census Bureau, the CDP has a total area of , all of it land. Demographics }} As of the United States Census of 2000, there were 9,611 people, 3,148 households, and 2,556 families residing in the CDP. The population density was 1,930.4 people per square mile (745.1/km²). There were 3,243 housing units at an average density of 651.4/sq mi (251.4/km²). The racial makeup of the CDP was 13.29% White, 78.50% Black, 0.26% Native American, 3.93% Asian, 0.06% Pacific Islander, 0.80% from other races, and 3.15% from two or more races. 2.09% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,148 households out of which 41.1% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.8% were married couples living together, 15.3% had a female householder with no husband present, and 18.8% were non-families. 15.2% of all households were made up of individuals and 1.8% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.02 and the average family size was 3.34. In the CDP, the population was spread out with 27.5% under the age of 18, 7.7% from 18 to 24, 28.5% from 25 to 44, 30.1% from 45 to 64, and 6.3% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females, there were 86.9 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 82.8 males. The median income for a household in the CDP was $84,687, and the median income for a family was $91,297. Males had a median income of $52,228 versus $46,648 for females. The per capita income for the CDP was $30,801. About 1.9% of families and 2.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 3.7% of those under age 18 and 7.3% of those age 65 or over. History Mitchellville was named for John Mitchell (1788–1862), who owned Essington Hall, the plantation that encompassed much of the area. He and his wife Mary Lanham are buried in the Mitchell Family Cemetery on Mitchellville and Mount Oak Road. This location is now South Bowie, and the Bowie CDP 08775 An 1878 G.M. Hopkins Atlas shows "Mitchellville P.O." near the same corner of what is today Mitchellville and Mount Oak Road. In its original cataloging the name and place "Mitchellville", the USGS used the railroad guide "Mitchellville (Mulliki'n) G. S. Owensville sheet Mitchellville P. G. 614 Mulliken R.'R. Guide, 314." as a basis in its decision card documentation where a Mullikin/Mitchellville railroad stop served also as the post office. This is also seen in other historic maps As of 2010, the Census designated place ("CDP") Mitchellville is no longer encompassing of the original Mitchellville, location of the old Essington Hall, but is drawn one CDP tract over on the west of the Woodmore CDP. Also, see "Woodmore" for common historical informationWoodmore, Maryland References Category:African-American upper class Category:Articles with inconsistent citation formats Category:Census-designated places in Prince George's County, Maryland Category:Census-designated places in Maryland Category:Washington metropolitan area